El Jinjuuriki Psíquico
by adrogoz
Summary: Cuando Mewtwo se encuentra en otro mundo sin memoria de cómo llegó ahí, él entrena a un joven rechazado de una villa ninja para poder obtener sus memorias y regresar a su hogar. ¿Pero qué tan lejos las consecuencias pueden llegar?
1. Chapter 1

Gimiendo y sintiéndose mal con un horrible dolor de cabeza, Mewtwo se levantó en un bosque desconocido. Él no sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente… o dónde estaba, acaso…

_-¿Me teletransporté hacia aquí? – se preguntó, intentando recordar cómo y por qué había llegado a ese lugar. Para su sorpresa, él no recordaba._

_-¿Tendré amnesia? Los efectos deberían de haberse terminado… Extraño – pensó._

Cerrando sus ojos, el intentó teletransportarse a sí mismo de vuelta a su guarida en la Cueva Celeste, pero nada pasó. Culpándose por su estado confundido, Mewtwo se concentró e intentó de nuevo, para que de nuevo no hubiera ningún resultado.

_-Qué extraño – el experimento genético se preguntó, mientras él observaba sus alrededores en busca de alguna explicación y a su alrededor miró clavadas en algunos árboles unas armas; esa área probablemente era una pequeño lugar de batalla o de entrenamiento._

– _Tal vez los humanos locales no tienen ningún Pokémon para pelear por ellos. Para que ellos cuenten con las armas, deben de ser inútiles por su cuenta. ¿Acaso peleé contra ellos y use "Amnesia" para poder tener más posibilidades de ganar – él pensó levantando sus hombros – Como si los humanos pudieran pelear contra mí._

El experimento Pokémon decidió investigar el área, y eventualmente encontró una entrada de algún tipo de pueblo o villa. Tenía unos muros altos e inusuales por su tamaño, y los pocos edificios.

_-Se mira como una fortaleza. Me teletransporté a una lugar primitivo, lejos de Kanto? – pensó._

Normalmente, teniendo un pequeño interés por los humanos y sin deseos de ser capturado por sus entrenadores o atravesarse en el camino del Equipo Rocket de nuevo, Mewtwo evadía las ciudades y los sentamientos de los humanos. Hoy, haría una excepción. Visitando esa ciudad podría refrescar su memoria, o al menos darle una vaga idea de dónde estaba.

Usando un manto que él robó de una tienda para ocultar sus características, Mewtwo discretamente usó sus poderes para bloquear mentalmente las sospechas de la gente. Incluso con su manta, era algo inusual, y él tenía que evitar las preguntas. Para todos, él era solo un simple y normal humano con nada fuera de lo común.

Caminando por la ciudad, Mewtwo estaba sorprendido de no ver a ningún Pokémon acompañando a la gente caminando por el pueblo, y ni siquiera tenían cinturones para sus Pokébolas. Algunos de ellos usaban unas bandas con un símbolo parecido a un espiral con un punto en la orilla de abajo a la derecha.

Escaneando la mente de la gente con su telepatía trajo algunas respuestas. Primero, el pueblo era llamado Konoha, localizado en un continente que no podía reconocer. Él ya había visto mapas del mundo, y ninguna masa de tierra concordaba con la de los pensamientos de las personas. Segundo, ellos no tenían ningún Pokémon porque…

_-Ellos al parecer no saben que eran los Pokémon. O estoy soñando o estoy en otro mundo. ¿O es alguien usando un "Come Sueños" en mí?_

-Alejate de ese chico. Él no es nada más que un problema.

Sus pensamientos de repente fueron interrumpidos cuando él escuchó a una mujer susurrando algo extraño a sus dos niños, mientras un niño como de unos siete u ocho años con cabello picudo, rubio y con unas extrañas marcas que parecían unos bigotes en sus cachetes pasó por el otro lado, suspiró tristemente, y continuó caminando.

Intrigado, Mewtwo usó sus poderes psíquicos para ver en la mente del niño. El chico tenía que haber hecho algo para recibir tal trato, y estaba curioso por saber. Pero él inmediatamente se dio cuenta que habían dos mentes en ese niño.

_-Yo pensaba que solo un Dodrio o un Magneton tenían ese problema. ¿Habrá sido poseído por un Pokémon tipo fantasma? – él se preguntó._

Después de una examinación telepática más profunda, se dio cuenta que solo una mente era la que pertenecía al chico. Él era huérfano, Naruto Uzumaki, y por alguna razón casi todos a los que conocía, parecía que deliberadamente lo ignoraban o lo trataban mal. El Hokage, el jefe de la villa, le había otorgado un apartamento y un lugar en un tipo de academia, pero aparte de eso, casi todos lo trataban como si fuera un tipo de criminal, y el chico no tenía ni la menor idea. Él quería ser Hokage para que así todos lo pudieran respetar y admirarle.

Sacudiendo su cabeza con una combinación de lástima y tristeza, el que podía leer mentes intentó infiltrarse en la segunda mente, que probó ser una tarea difícil.

_-El puede ser un Psychic o un Fantásma – Mewtwo decidió, persistiendo – Ninguno más puede._

Mewtwo de repente se encontró a sí mismo en un vasta habitación en donde el suelo estaba inundado. Una pared fue reemplazada por una gran puerta de jaula, con un sello en el centro. ¿Dentro de la jaula? Estaba el mayor de los Nuevecolas (Ninetails) que él jamás había visto. Incluso más grande que un Wailord, y obviamente más feroz que inclusive un Rayquaza. Su pelaje era naranja, sin embargo, no se sentía la sensación psíquica de los Tipo Fuego. En cambio, Mewtwo no tenía idea de que tipo sería.

El que leía mentes se percató que no era un Ninetails… la criatura simplemente tenía la apariencia de uno.

-¿Qué eres? – Mewtwo preguntó, más para sí mismo que para la bestia.

-Debería de preguntarte esa misma pregunta – el falso Ninetails le respondió, sonando intrigado y molesto – Yo nunca había visto a alguien de tipo, y parece que eres mucho más poderoso que alguno de esos desagradables humanos ¿Eres una nueva especie? ¿O acaso algo hecho por los hombres, arruinado e intentando jugar a los Dioses?

-Mi nombre es Mewtwo – el Pokémon genético habló, perturbado por la percepción del monstruo. ¿Era otro experimento? De todas maneras, la malicia pura emanando de esa cosa no engranaba bien con el Psíquico. Lo que sea que el monstruo era, era obviamente malvado – Y eso es todo lo que debes de saber.

La bestia detrás de las barras se rió, un brillo rojo emanando de sus ojos. La sed de sangre del monstruo sólo le causó escalofríos a Mewtwo.

-Es un placer conocerte, Mewtwo. Tengo el presentimiento de que nos encontraremos de nuevo… y yo disfrutaré devorarte entero.

De repente, el intento del monstruo para matarlo le hizo que le llagara una memoria. El psíquico estaba en su cueva, peleando contra otros dos Pokémon. El primero era Moltres, un dorado tipo ave con una flameante cresta y alas, y su compañero era negro con plateado y con siete ojos rojos… Registeel.

De vuelta en la calle, Mewtwo gruño. Él necesitaba saber cómo obtener más información de la energía de la criatura para poder recordar más, pero estaba seguro de eso. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Una Masterbola? No, él no era tan sádico. Y él tenía la sensación que ese rubio era un Pokéball humano.

_-Debe ser por eso que todos mantienen distancia del chico – Mewtwo pensó – Esas personas deben de odiar a esa bestia. Viendo su maldad, puedo adivinar por qué._

…El chico. El chico era la llave.

-Tu nombre es Naruto, ¿verdad? – le preguntó al chico.

-¿Quién, yo? – dijo el niño, mirándose sorprendido. Ya que nadie excepto el Hokage y los dueños del restaurante le hablaban a él sin insultos, Mewtwo podía entender su reacción. Él inclusive se veía ansioso – Soy Naruto Uzumaki, ¿quién eres tú?

-Eso no es importante – dijo Mewtwo – Tengo una oferta para ti.

-¿Una oferta? – Naruto preguntó - ¿Qué tipo de oferta?

-Tú serás mi estudiante – Mewtwo explicó.

Si él podía contener tanta maldad dentro, el debería de tener habilidades psíquicas. Desarrollando su potendial podía ser la clave para comprender la situación. Además, él no tenía nada más que hacer, y él sabía que se sentía estar solo y ser temido desde el nacimiento.

Mewtwo había visto un espíritu parecido, e inclusive él tenía un poco de reluctancia, él se sentía obligado a darle una mano al chico.

-Yo podría enseñarte técnicas que este mundo jamás ha visto. Suficiente para mandarles respeto a tus compañeros, de eso no hay duda.

Los ojos de Naruto de iluminaron - ¿Enserio? – él preguntó con ansiedad.

-Encuéntrame en… - él dijo escaneando la mente del chico, encontrando el nombre de su restaurant favorito – Ichiraku ramen, después de tus clases mañana… si tú aceptas mi oferta – dijo Mewtwo, antes de teletransportarse lejos de allí.

Obviamente, si él veía que eso no convencía al chico, entonces Mewtwo no sabría que hacer.

_**Break**_

Al siguiente día, Naruto llegó a Ichiraku Ramen como el extraño con capa había dicho, y después de unos pocos minutos, que para ese rato Naruto ya había comido dos platos de ramen, el extraño de repente de materializó… a lado del rubio… Él debía de aprender eso. Eso sería demasiado genial.

-Llegas tarde – Naruto dijo, pero inmediatamente arrepintiéndose de sus palabras.

_-¡Es el único sujeto que se ha ofrecido a enseñarme! ¡No lo arruines idiota! – pensó Naruto enojado consigo mismo._

-Yo esperé lo suficiente como para que tú pudieras comer – el extraño dijo, antes de poner una mano en el hombro de Naruto.

El siguiente segundo, ellos habían dejado Ichiraku por una habitación rara con varias y bizarras máquinas alrededor de ellos.

-¿Así que ya estás listo para empezar con el entrenamiento? Yo seré duro contigo.

-¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡De veras! – Naruto respondió entusiasmado, antes de darse cuenta que el sujeto tenía una cola y piel gris.

El extraño tiró su manta revelando la más bizarra criatura que Naruto jamás había visto. Él era un humanoide grisáceo claro, acompañado de una cola púrpura. Tenía tres dedos en cada mano, dos en cada pie y dos extrañas orejas. Un cordón iba desde la atrás de su cabeza hasta su espalda.

-¿Qué eres? – preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

-Mi nombre – dijo la criatura mirándolo a los ojos – Es Mewtwo.


	2. Chapter 2

A partir de ese momento, Naruto iba a entrenar con Mewtwo después de clases todos los días. Mewtwo al principio solo entrenó con el chico para poder usar el chakra del Zorro de nueve colas para desbloquear sus memorias, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que por fin miró a Naruto como su estudiante y no como solo una herramienta para encontrar que había pasado con él y cómo es que había llegado en ese mundo.

Ahora habían pasado cinco años desde que Naruto había empezado a entrenar con Mewtwo. Naruto apenas se había graduado de la Academia de ninjas. Él realmente había reprobado su examen final, pero uno de sus maestros, Mizuki, se había acercado a él después de la escuela para hablarle sobre un supuesto método secreto para graduarse que implicaba tomar un rollo de una bóveda ultra secreta y aprender un jutsu de ese rollo. Mizuki aparentemente no sabía que Naruto podía leer su mente (una técnica que Mewtwo le había enseñado) y cuando Naruto se negó, Mizuki intentó robar el rollo por sí mismo. Así que Naruto le había informado a Iruka sobre los planes de Mizuki y lo detuvieron. El ataque "Psycho Cut" de Naruto había impresionado a Iruka lo suficiente para que lo dejara graduarse. Y ahora él estaba en su clase, esperando a que dijeran quien estaría en su mismo equipo.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó alguien mientras Naruto entraba al salón. Era Kiba, uno de los compañeros de Naruto.

-Solo las personas que se graduaron se suponen que tienen que estar aquí – agregó Ino, otra compañera.

-Yo me gradué – dijo Naruto - ¿Acaso no miran mi banda de ninja?

Naruto se sentó, pero inmediatamente fue empujado por Sakura, quien quería sentarse a lado de Sasuke, el chico más popular de la clase. A pesar de esto, él parecía que solo ignoraba a todas esas chicas fanáticas.

-Espero no estar en el mismo equipo que él – se murmuró Naruto a si mismo.

-El equipo 7 – anunció Iruka – Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto se quejó. Sasuke era la última persona con la que quería estar en un equipo, y apenas y conocía a Hinata, debido a que ella siempre estaba callada cuando él estaba alrededor por alguna bizarra razón. Él le había a Mewtwo sobre eso, pero el Pokémon Psíquico siempre había ignorado esas preguntas.

-Así que no estoy con Sasuke – pensó Sakura – Al menos Ino-cerda tampoco está con él.

-Así que Sasuke está en el mismo equipo que la única chica quien no está loca por él – dijo Shikamaru – Que irónico.

-Equipo 8 – continuo Iruka – Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka.

Sakura miró a sus compañeros con indiferencia, aún decepcionada de no estar en el mismo equipo que Sasuke, mientras que Ino hacía algunos comentarios de cómo ella odiaría estar en un equipo con Shikamaru.

-Equipo 10 – anunció Iruka – Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, Ino Yamanaka.

-¿Decías? – dijo Shikamaru.

Después de eso, le habían avisado a los de la clase que tuvieran un receso de una hora antes de que conocieran sus respectivos sensei. Naruto optó por usar ese tiempo para hablarle sobre su equipo a Mewtwo.

-Por lo que escucho, tú detestas a ese chico Uchiha – dijo Mewtwo.

-Sí y estar con Hinata está bien, eso creo – dijo Naruto – Al menos no estoy con alguna de esas fanáticas de Sasuke.

-Un Uchiha y un Hyuga – dijo Mewtwo, más para él que para Naruto.

-Probablemente pensaron que tu manera para leer las mentes era algún tipo de Dojutsu, así que parece que hicieron el equipo como un equipo entero de ninjas con técnicas de líneas sucesoras. (De habilidades especiales de ojos, ej. Rinnegan)

-Eso suena genial – dijo Naruto – Pero no tengo ningún poder en mis ojos.

-Eso no sería ningún problema – dijo Mewtwo – Sólo trata de no dar la impresión de que eres un tonto.

Después de haberse acabado el receso, Naruto regresó a la escuela para conocer a su nuevo sensei. Sasuke estaba callado como de costumbre, mirando a nada en particular como si él lo odiara intensamente. Hinata estaba callada también mientras ella seguía mirando a Naruto y ruborizándose, así que todo estaba calmado en el salón mientras Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata esperaban a que su sensei llegara. Naruto tenía la tentación de hacerle una broma a su sensei por llegar tarde, pero él decidió no hacerlo, recordando lo que le había dicho Mewtwo.

Después de lo que parecía durar para siempre, la puerta se abrió y un hombre se asomó. Él tenía cabello plateado que se miraba como si hubiera sido soplado por un fuerte viento, una máscara cubría la mitad de abajo de su rostro, mientras que su banda de ninja lo usaba como si fuera un parche de ojo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – preguntó Naruto – ¡Hemos esperado aquí por años!

-Mis primeras impresiones… - dijo el hombre enmascarado – Ustedes son muy callados. Tal vez excepto tú – él añadió, apuntando a Naruto.

-Bueno, díganme un poco de ustedes – dijo el hombre de cabello plateado.

-¿Cómo qué? – dijo Naruto.

-Díganme sus nombres, las cosas que les gustan, las cosas que odian, sus hobbies y sueños para el futuro – contestó el hombre.

-T-talvez si usted nos da un ejemplo, nosotros lo podemos hacer – murmuró Hinata.

-Está bien, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake – dijo su sensei – Las cosas que me gustan y que yo odio… bueno, no siento que deba compartir eso con ustedes por el momento. Mis hobbies… bueno, yo tengo muchos hobbies. Mis sueños para el futuro… yo realmente no he pensado sobre eso.

-Eso fue inútil – dijo Naruto – Lo único que supimos fue su nombre.

-Tú turno – dijo Kakashi, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Naruto.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki – comenzó Naruto – A mí me gusta comer ramen, especialmente en Ichiraku ramen con Iruka-sensei o con Mewtwo-sensei.

_-Mewtwo-sensei – Kakashi se preguntó a sí mismo – Yo nunca he escuchado a alguien que se llame así. Si fuese así, yo pienso que lo hubiera recordado._

-Odio a las personas que son irrespetuosas con los otros y que los traten como si fueren nadie – continuó Naruto – Mis hobbies incluyen comiendo distintos tipos de ramen y compararlos, y mi sueño es convertirme en el Hokage. Así toda la villa me va a respetar en lugar de ignorarme todo el tiempo.

-Él es un chico interesante – pensó Kakashi - ¿Pero quién es esta persona llamada Mewtwo que él mencionó?

-Ok, ¿qué tal de tú? – dijo Kakashi mirando a Sasuke.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha – dijo Sasuke – Hay muchas otras cosas que yo odio y casi no hay nada que me gusta. A mí no me gusta hablar sobre mis sueños, pero yo tengo la ambición de restaurar mi clan y hay alguien a quién prometí matar.

-¿Y tú? – dijo Kakashi, mirando hacia Hinata.

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga – dijo Hinata – A mí me gusta… umm… bueno, Yo… - ella miró a Naruto antes de continuar.

_-Ella no necesita decir nada, es obvia que ella está pensando en Naruto, ella es demasiado penosa como para decir algo, y él es demasiado inconsciente como para notarlo – pensó Kakashi_ – Continúa – dijo él.

-Yo realmente no tengo hobbies. Mis sueños para él futuro… bueno, yo… no lo sé.

-No te preocupes de eso – dijo Kakashi.

-Así que, ¿cuál será nuestra primera misión? – preguntó Naruto.

-Ejercicios de supervivencia – dijo Kakashi.

-P-pero nosotros ya hicimos todo eso en la academia – dijo Hinata.

-De hecho, sólo unos pocos de todos los equipos pasan cada año – dijo Kakashi – Los otros son mandados devuelta a la Academia para entrenar mucho más.

-¡¿Qué?! – dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-Encuéntrenme en el área de entrenamiento mañana – dijo Kakashi – Oh, y no desayunen mañana, o si no… ustedes van a vomitar.

_**Estoy realmente sorprendido por tanta gente que ha marcado esto como uno de sus favoritos. ¡Rise of Galaxia!, ¡en todo el tiempo en el que he estado escribiéndolo e inclusive después de eso sólo tenía cuatro personas quienes habían agregado esto a sus favoritos y ahora esto tiene nueve después de tres días!**_

_**Hay un poll en mi página sobre movimientos que Naruto tendrá que aprender de Mewtwo. He decidido solo cuatro, pero tomaré algunos más, voten si ustedes quieren, cualquiera y todos los votos son apreciados.**_

_**Por último, los ligeros cambios que miraron en los equipos, hay una razón para eso, pero no quiero revelar ningún spoiler.**_

_**Note of Translator: I hope you all like the story of adrogoz :) and please continue reading it, it's AWESOME! .**____**Oh! And also read other of his stories :3**_

_**Nota de Traductora: Espero que a todos les guste esta historia hecha por adrogoz :) y por favor continúen leyéndolo, ¡es asombroso! .**____**¡Oh! Y también lean otras de sus historias :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata llegaron al campo de entrenamiento para encontrar que Kakashi todavía ni siquiera estaba allí.

-Todavía no llega – dijo Naruto – ¿Por qué siempre llega tarde?

-T-tal vez tiene que hacer algo importante primero – tartamudeó Hinata.

-Perdón por llegar tarde – dijo Kakashi cuando finalmente llegó – Me perdí en el camino de la vida.

-Entonces, ¿qué es eso de los ejercicios de supervivencia? – dijo Naruto.

Gracias a esa respuesta, Kakashi tomó dos pequeñas campanas, conectadas por un listón tojo.

-Su meta será quitarme estas campanas – dijo Kakashi – Ustedes tienen hasta el mediodía. Si fallan en tomar alguna de las campanas, ustedes no solamente fallaran en pasar, sino que tampoco recibirán nada de lonche. Entonces tendrán que ser atados a un poste y mirar mientras yo como mi lonche.

-Es por eso que quiso que no desayunáramos – dijo Sasuke, antes de que él notara que Naruto raramente parecía que no se veía aterrorizado ante eso.

-¡Qué bueno que yo ya desayuné de todas formas! – dijo Naruto – No podría luchar con un estómago vacío, así que Mewtwo-sensei me dijo que desayunara aunque tú lo prohibiste.

_**-Ahí va de nuevo mencionando a ese tal "Mewtwo-sensei"**____– pensó Kakashi –__**Realmente tengo que llegar al fondo de esto algún día.**_

Luego, él notó que Hinata tenía su mano alzada - ¿Sí Hinata? – él preguntó.

-Um… Kakashi-sensei… ¿por qué sólo hay dos campanas?

-Desde que solo hay dos campanas, uno de ustedes tundra que regresar a la Academia – dijo Kakashi. Hinata y Naruto estaban sorprendidos ante esto, mientras que Sasuke simplemente miraba a Kakashi.

-Vengan a por mí con todo lo que tienen – dijo Kakashi – Si ustedes no están preparados para matarme, no obtendrán la campana.

-¿Listos? – él dijo, a punto de anunciar el principio del ejercicio, pero Naruto corrió hacia él. Cuando el rubio genin lo alcanzó, él ya había desaparecido. Naruto sintió un kunai en su garganta.

-Yo no he dicho que empezaran – él dijo – No seas tan desesperado.

El jonin de cabello plateado hizo una pausa antes de que hablara de de nuevo.

-Bueno, ahora ya pueden comenzar – dijo Kakashi, antes de desaparecer inmediatamente por una nube de humo. Los tres genin se fueron en distintas direcciones para intentar encontrarlo.

Hinata activó su Byakugan mientras ella corría para encontrar de inmediato el área en donde estaba Kakashi. Ella esperaba que de alguna manera pudiera conseguir una campana; si ella no lo obtenía, ella estaría separada de Naruto (a menos que él tampoco obtuviera uno, lo cual ella esperaba que no fuera el caso).

Ella inmediatamente miró a su sensei enmascarado y ella se ocultó para evitar ser detectada.

-Bien, parece que ellos han dominado mantenerse ocultos – dijo Kakashi, hasta que notó a Naruto parado justo enfrente de él.

-¡Te encontré Kakashi-sensei! – dijo Naruto – ¡Y ahora yo te voy quitar esos cascabeles!

-Hablas demasiado, ¿pero podrás hacer lo que dices? – preguntó Kakashi, tomando algo de su bolso, que resultó ser un raro libro naranja con una portada demasiado extraña. Kakashi lo abrió, tomando el libro con una mano mientras él leía.

-¿Por qué estás leyendo un libro? – preguntó Naruto.

-¿Por qué? Porque yo quiero saber que pasa en la historia – dijo Kakashi como si eso fuera obvio.

-Eso está bien para mí – dijo Naruto, colocando sus manos en el suelo. El único ojo visible de Kakashi se dirigió del libro hacia Naruto con interés.

_**-¿Acaso va a usar algún tipo de jutsu?–**__pensó Kakashi._

-¡Terremoto! – gritó Naruto, e inmediatamente el suelo comenzó a sacudirse. Kakashi brincó hacia el aire para evadir el ataque mientras el suelo alrededor de Naruto se partía un poco.

_**-¿Es eso un jutsu de tierra? –**_ Kakashi se preguntó, mientras Naruto le lanzaba un kunai. Naruto sonrió mientras la campana fue cortada del listón, pero Kakashi tomó las campanas y desapareció junto con ellas en una nube de humo, siendo reemplazado por un tronco perfectamente cortado.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿A dónde fue Kakashi-sensei? – dijo Naruto mientras alcanzaba el área para ir por Kakashi.

-No le des al enemigo la espalda – dijo la voz de Kakashi detrás de Naruto - ¡Técnica de dedos Secreta de la Hoja: Mil años de la Muerte!

Y con eso, él le picó a Naruto en el trasero tan fuerte que de alguna manera lo mandó volando hacia el aire.

-¡Eso no fue un jutsu! ¡Tú sólo me picaste! – gritó Naruto mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Kakashi estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que de repente algunos kunai y shuriken se clavaron a su lado y lo tiró al suelo. Naruto miró a la dirección en donde los proyectiles fueron alzados para ver a Sasuke.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – gritó Naruto – Tú solo…

Él se detuvo de repente cuando Kakashi se desvaneció en una nube de humo para ser reemplazado por otro tronco.

-¡No de nuevo! – gritó Naruto - ¿Ahora a dónde se fue?

-Yo pienso que se fue hacia allá – dijo Hinata, emergiendo de la maleza – Pero no pienso que ninguno de nosotros sea lo suficientemente fuerte para conseguir la campana…

-Entonces probablemente nosotros debemos de trabajar juntos para conseguir las campanas – sugirió Naruto.

-Como si yo necesitara tu ayuda para conseguir uno – dijo Sasuke corriendo hacia la dirección que había dicho Hinata.

-T-tal vez nosotros debemos de trabajar juntos – sugirió Hinata.

-Sólo hay dos campanas – dijo Naruto – Esta bien, eso parece una bueno idea.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Kakashi se enfrentaban cara a cara.

-No soy como Naruto o Hinata – dijo Sasuke.

-¿A sí? – dijo Kakashi - ¿Por qué no me lo demuestras?

Sasuke corrió hacia Kakashi e intentó pegarle, pero Kakashi tomó si brazo. Él se dio la vuelta e intentó patear a Kakashi en la cabeza, pero Kakashi bloqueó el ataque con su otro brazo. Ambos ninjas brincaron alejándose, y Sasuke comenzó a formar diversos sellos de mano.

-¡Jutsu Estilo de Fuego: Bola de fuego! – gritó Sasuke, lanzando una larga bola de fuego de su boca. Kakashi parecía estar envuelto en llamas y quemándose… hasta que se volvió de nuevo en otro tronco.

_-¿Él puede usar un Jutsu estilo de Fuego? – pensó Kakashi, obviamente sorprendido - De todas formas, no es tan extraño como el Jutsu de Tierra que usó Naruto; yo ni siquiera lo miré formando sellos._

Sasuke se dio cuenta un segundo más tarde que Kakashi estaba justamente detrás de él.

-¡Estilo de Fuego: Headhunter Jutsu! – dijo Kakashi. Sasuke fue jalado hacia el suelo hasta que fue enterrado hasta su cuello.

-Estas en lo correcto Sasuke; eres diferente a Hinata y a Naruto – dijo Kakashi, mirando abajo a la cabeza de Sasuke. Él se miraba ridículo enterrado de esa manera con nada más su cabeza expuesta – Pero ser diferente no siempre es mejor. De hecho, yo diría que los jutsus de Naruto son probablemente más impresionantes que los tuyos.

-¡Hey, Kakashi-sensei! – gritó una voz. Kakashi se volteó para ver a Naruto justo a tiempo para bloquear un rayo delgado y azul cielo que Naruto lanzó de su boca de una manera muy similar al Jutsu de Bola de Fuego de Sasuke.

El rayo se estrelló contra un árbol, congelando el sólido tronco de árbol.

_**-¿Ice? –**__Kakashi pensó, claramente sorprendido._

-Eso es solo el primero – dijo Naruto – ¡Psycho Cut!

Mientras él hablaba, sus ojos brillaron y de repente un árbol a lado de Kakashi tenía una cortada profunda, como si alguien lo hubiese cortado con una espada.

_**-¿De dónde consiguió Naruto todos esos jutsus?**__– pensó Kakahsi –__**¿Y cómo es que…?**_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando notó que alguien había alcanzado las campanas detrás de él.

-Intentando tomar las campanas mientras yo me estaba concentrando en Naruto, ¿no es así? – dijo Kakashi, tomando la mano de Hinata mientras ella tenía las campanas.

-¡Rayo de Hielo! – gritó Naruto, disparando otro rayo azul de hielo a su sensei. Kakashi sólo pudo esquivar el ataque y soltó la mano de Hinata.

-¡Ahora ya te tengo! ¡Psycho Cut!

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron de Nuevo. Kakashi estaba a punto de realizar otro Jutsu de Sustitución, pero no pudo.

_-Hinata seguramente bloqueó mis puntos de chakra cuando él estaba cerca – pensó Kakashi mientras las campanas fueron lanzados y Hinata los atrapó._

-¡Buen trabajo Naruto! – gritó Hinata, tomando las dos campanas.

-Fuiste tú quien hizo que todo esto funcionara, Hinata – dijo Naruto.

-Bueno, parece que ustedes han aprendido de que trataba este ejercicio – dijo Kakashi.

-¿Lo hicimos? – dijo Naruto.

Kakashi suspiró. – Trabajo en equipo, Naruto – dijo Kakashi – Ustedes trabajaron juntos para conseguir las campanas, así que los dos pasaron.

Kakashi se volteó para ver a Sasuke. – En cuanto a ti, tú pensaste que los otros eran menos que tú, así que… - él dijo, pero fue interrumpido.

-Sasuke era parte de nuestro plan también – mintió Naruto.

-¿Lo es? – dijo Kakashi – Bueno, en ese caso, los tres pasan.

Kakashi realmente sabían que estaban mintiendo, pero no dijo nada sobre eso.

_**-Con suerte, Sasuke puede aprender algo sobre todo esto**_ – _pensó Kakashi._

*****

Después ese mismo día, Mewtwo escuchó la historia completa de Naruto.

-¿Y por qué no dejaste que el Uchiha regresara a la Academia? – preguntó Mewtwo.

-No lo sé, solamente no se sentía bien hacer eso – dijo Naruto – Pienso que si yo no lo hubiera hecho, nosotros no hubiéramos tenido un equipo completo para las misiones.

-Ya veo – dijo Mewtwo – Naruto, estaré fuera por un tiempo, Yo no sé por cuanto tiempo, así que no te molestes en preguntar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Naruto.

-Algo está… pasando en mi propio mundo – dijo Mewtwo – Tengo unos cuantos asuntos que resolver.

-Pensé que no podías ir de vuelta a tu mundo – dijo Naruto.

-He estado haciendo preparaciones por un largo tiempo, y yo puedo volver de nuevo – dijo Mewtwo – Pero volveré, te lo prometo.

Naruto asintió. Él nunca había oído a Mewtwo "prometer" sobre algo antes.

-Ah, y otra cosa antes de irme – dijo Mewtwo, tomando una pequeña caja roja y verde – Yo quiero que abras esto cuando hayas perfeccionado Psychic e Híper Rayo.

Naruto asintió y Mewtwo le dio la caja antes de teletransportarse.

Hasta aquí termina el capítulo 3, y ahora yo tengo como 20 personas que han puesto en favoritos la historia. Lo cual, creo que ya notaron por mi capítulo anterior, es un record para mí. Gracias a todos. Yo apreciaría cualquier review que ustedes deseen mandar.

En cuando al poll, lo más votado hasta el momento es "Ice Beam (Rayo de Hielo), Hidden Power (Poder Oculto), Hyper Beam (Híper Rayo) y Earthquake (Terremoto)". Bueno, ustedes pueden ver tres de esos que ya están confirmados (acompañados del Psycho Cut y algunos otros movimientos que serán revelados después), y el Hidden Power (Poder Oculto) está confirmado también. Cualquier otro voto sería bueno también, especialmente mirando como "The bridge building arc" empezará el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

—¡QUIERO UNA VERDADERA MISIÓN! —gritó Naruto después de haber regresado de su reciente misión: capturar el gato de la esposa de Daimyo que escapó, llamado Tora... por tercera vez.

Él ya había jurado que si lo mandaban otra vez por ese gato, él le lanzaría un Rayo de Hielo a ese animal y lo volvería a congelar.

—Aunque odie admitirlo, Naruto tiene razón —pensó Sasuke—. Estas misiones son como tareas.

Iruka estaba a punto de gritarle a Naruto por hablarle al Hokage de esa manera, pero se detuvo cuando miró al Hokage reírse.

—Naruto quiere demostrar que ha mejorado—dijo el Hokage—. No solamente a la villa, pero también a alguien más.

—Sí, es cierto —dijo Naruto—. ¿Cómo supiste?

—No creíste que era obvio entrenar en privado, ¿no es así?

—¿Entrenamiento Privado? —dijo Sasuke sorprendido con un poco de celos.

—Sí, Mewtwo-sensei me entrenó para usar todos esos ataques que usé contra Kakashi-sensei en nuestros ejercicios de supervivencia —dijo Naruto—. Y otros cuantos también.

—Bueno, esta bien —dijo el Hokage—. Te daré una misión rango-C.

—¿Enserio? ¡Genial! —dijo Naruto—. ¿Cuál es?

—Serán guardaespaldas de nuestro cliente, el señor Tazuna —dijo el Hokage—. Dejen que pase.

Ante eso, un hombre barbón y con lentes sosteniendo una botella de licor entró a la habitación.

—¿Así que estos son los ninjas que se suponen que me van a proteger? —dijo Tazuna—. Se miran patéticos. Y ese, el de estatura mediana con cara de idiota. ¿Se supone que voy a creer que él va a ser mi guardaespaldas?

Naruto se rió hasta que se dio cuenta que Sasuke era más alto que él y Hinata era un poco más pequeña que él.

—Vamos a ver cómo te gusta mi Rayo de... —dijo Naruto, pero Kakashi puso su mano sobre la boca del genin.

—Naruto, se supone que debemos de proteger al cliente, no atacarlo —dijo Kakashi.

Mientras los cuatro ninjas y un constructor de puentes dejaron la Aldea de la Hoja (con Naruto celebrando la primera vez que iba a estar afuera de la villa) ninguno de ellos notó cuatro pares de ojos mirándolos.

—Hey, Kakashi-sensei, ¿el país de las olas tiene una aldea de ninjas? —preguntó Naruto mientras caminaban.

—No, no la hay —dijo Kakashi—. Una pequeña isla nación como el país de las olas necesitaría muy poco de una aldea de ninjas.

Kakashi comenzó a explicar que hay otras aldeas de ninja, pero cada una de las cinco más poderosas estaban basados en una de las cinco grandes naciones, hasta que Hinata de repente le dijo a todos que se detuvieran.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Naruto.

—Pude haber jurado que vi... ¡CUIDADO!

Naruto volteó a tiempo para poder esquivar un ataque de parte de un grande guante con garras, atado de un shuriken con cadena. El hombre que tenía puesto el guante, intentó atacar de nuevo a Naruto, pero saltó antes de ser golpeado.

Otra pequeña figura que usaba el mismo guante, pero puesto en la otra mano, corrió hacia Sasuke, rápidamente con su gran garra de metal, pero Sasuke brincó hacia atrás, lanzándole su Jutsu Bola de Fuego al atacante, quien a su vez lo bloqueó yéndose hacia a lado. Sasuke lanzó un kunai para tomar la cadena entre los guantes con el kunai. Los dos con los guantes se acercaron hacia Sasuke pero saltó, de alguna manera con un pie sobre cada guante.

De repente los dos con los guantes tiraron el kunai desde el árbol. Sasuke dio un salto hacia atrás mientras ellos se dirigían hacia Tazuna. Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata se dirigieron hacia los atacantes para proteger al constructor de puentes, pero Kakashi irrumpió desde el suelo detrás de ellos y los jaló hacia el suelo.

—¡Earth Style Head-hunter jutsu! —dijo Kakashi, dejándolos solamente con sus cabezas emergiendo del suelo.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Naruto.

—Trataba de saber si estaban en busca de Tazuna o de nosotros —dijo Kakashi—. Si hay ninjas que están en contra tuya, entonces esto es una misión rango-B o mucho más difícil. Nosotros estamos más allá del alcance de esta misi...

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una gran espada incrustándose en un árbol cercano a ellos. Un extraño usando unos vendajes en su rostro inferior apareció, a lado de la cuchilla.

—¿Quién es ese hombre? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Ese es... —dijo Kakashi, muy sorprendido.

—...Zabuza Momochi, el Demonio oculto de la Niebla.

Me gustaría disculparme por esta espera tan larga para poder actualizar esta historia y por ser un capítulo muy corto. El siguiente será más largo.

¡No se olviden de comentar y/o votar en el poll!


	5. Chapter 5

Dos días después del encuentro con Zabuza en el bosque, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi y Tazuna llegaron al país de las olas.

Tazuna había explicado cómo el hombre llamado Gatou se había apoderado del país de las olas y atacado a quien se cruzara en su camino, y cómo es que el país de las olas estaba en ese estado de pobreza gracias a lo que había hecho el hombre. Él además explicó que tan importante iba a ser su puente para el país de las olas, y cómo conectaría la isla a la tierra, además de que pararían con el control de Gatou. Él también les dijo que él sólo había pagado por una misión rango-C porque el país de las olas no podía pagar por misiones rango A o B.

Ahora ellos se iban a quedar en la casa de Tazuna, y Kakashi estaba explicando el rol de un ninja cazador en cazar a los ninjas que han desertado y deshacerse de lo que quedaba de los ninjas renegados.

—Entonces, en resumen, un ninja cazador siempre debe de quemar el cuerpo al ser capturado el objetivo —dijo Kakashi.

—Pero nosotros vimos que el ninja cazador se llevó el cuerpo de Zabuza —dijo Hinata.

—Exacto —dijo Kakashi—. Las agujas senbon que el cazador usó usualmente no son fatales al menos que sean insertados en una zona vital, no el cuello. Puede ser que él no estaba tratando de matar a Zabuza, sino que trataba de salvarlo.

—Él parecía haber estado pensando en algo entre esas líneas —dijo Naruto.

—Así que lo más probable es que Zabuza esté en algún lugar con vida —dijo Kakashi—. Un poco de entrenamiento extra no estaría mal.

—¿Entrenamiento? —dijo Naruto sorprendido.

—Reúnete conmigo en el bosque mañana por la mañana.

—¿Qué clase de entrenamiento será este? —dijo Naruto impaciente.

—Vamos a escalar árboles —dijo Kakashi.

—¿Qué? ¿Hablas enserio? —dijo Naruto. Eso sonaba muy fácil para ser el entrenamiento.

—Aunque hay una regla —añadió Kakashi—. No deben de usar las manos.

—¿No podemos usar las manos? —dijo Sasuke—. Eso es…

Pero se detuvo cuando miró a Kakashi caminar verticalmente hacia arriba en el árbol más cercano.

—¡Wow! —dijo Naruto—. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Balanceando mi chakra en las plantas de los pies —dijo Kakashi—. Tienes que tener el balance correcto. Muy poco y tus pies no se mantendrán en el árbol. Mucho y tú romperás la madera debajo de tus pies. Yo te sugiero que empieces a correr hasta que puedas mantener bien tu chakra en el árbol.

—Es un gran truco, pero cómo eso nos ayudará a derrotar a Zabuza —dijo Sasuke.

—Claro que tiene que ver con derrotar a Zabuza —dijo Kakashi—. Si tú mantienes un perfecto control de tu chakra, tú podrás usarlo para dominar una amplia gama de jutsus.

Kakashi le dio a cada uno de ellos un kunai.

—Hagan una marca en un árbol para demostrar que tan alto han llegado.

Cuatro seres miraban desde las sombres mientras Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata practicaban balanceando sus chakras para escalar los árboles.

—Por cierto, ustedes cuatro pueden salir. Yo noté que nos estaban siguiendo días atrás —dijo Kakashi después de una hora de entrenamiento.

Los tres Genin detuvieron su escalada de árboles y miraron que cuatro criaturas emergían desde los árboles.

El primero parecía un tipo de zorro dorado y estaba parado con sus patas traseras. Tenía una estrella roja en su frente y llevaba una cuchara. El segundo parecía ser algún tipo de crustáceo con un gran hongo en su espalda. Tenía unos ojos blancos que hacía difícil saber a qué o a quién estaba mirando. El tercero era una criatura que parecía ser una esfera mitad blanca y mitad roja con cara. Tenía unos ojos inusualmente pequeños comparados con su larga boca, y se movía rodando. Pero el último era el más extraño de todos ellos. Tenía un cuerpo blanco y peludo, y estaba parado con sus cuatro patas. Su cara era como el de un felino y de un tono negro, tenía un pequeño círculo negro en su frente, pero lo más notable de todo era que tenía un largo cuerno en el lado izquierdo de su cara que parecía una guadaña, curvándose hasta estar encima de su cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿quién o qué son ustedes? —preguntó Kakashi.

Inmediatamente, la criatura que era blanca con rojo comenzó a hacer chillidos, pero una mirada por parte de la criatura negra y blanca, hizo que pararan los chillidos.

—Fuimos mandados aquí para ayudar a Naruto Uzumaki —dijo una voz en la mente de todos.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta —dijo Kakashi—. ¿Qué son ustedes?

—Yo soy Kadabra, una criatura del mismo mundo que Mewtwo. Los demás son Absol, Parasect y Electrode.

—¿Y ustedes vinieron a ayudar a Naruto? —preguntó Kakashi—. ¿Por qué?

—Nuestro jefe Mewtwo nos dijo que lo hiciéramos —dijo la voz telepática de Kadabra.

—¿Mewtwo-sensei los mandó? —dijo Naruto.

—Bueno, si lo que dicen es verdad, harán que proteger Tazuna sea mucho más sencillo —dijo Kakashi.

—¿Pero cómo sabremos que podemos confiar en ellos? —dijo Sasuke—. ¿O ellos son lo suficientemente poderosos para ser de alguna utilidad?

—¿Quieres una demostración? —dijo la voz telepática de Kadabra—. Está bien. Si tú puedes darme un golpe, yo consideraré tu comentario.

Sasuke corrió hacia Kadabra, pero de repente comenzó a levitar hacia el aire, suspendido de una pierna. Él intentó lanzar un kunai al Pokémon Psíquico, pero Kadabra lo detuvo telepáticamente y el kunai se calló inútilmente al suelo.

—¿Es eso todo lo que puedes hacer? —él dijo.

Sasuke tuvo suficiente de eso.

—¡Estilo de fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego! —gritó.

La bola de fuego casi impactaba contra Kadabra, pero se desvaneció antes de hacer contacto. Sasuke cayó al suelo. Él miró a Kadabra parado a lo lejos en una rama de árbol y le lanzó otro kunai, pero él se desvaneció de nuevo.

—¿Nadie te ha dicho que nunca debes de dejar que alguien esté detrás de ti? —dijo Kadabra.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y miró al Pokémon Psíquico parado detrás de él.

—¡Cabezazo Zen!

Sasuke fue mandado hacia atrás por el ataque, pero pudo mantenerse de pie y dio un salto hacia Kadabra, dando una vuelta y pateándolo en medio del aire. Kadabra levantó su brazo para bloquear los ataques, pero él fue un poco lento y Sasuke pudo patearle en la cara. El ataque ni siquiera noqueó al Pokémon, pero eso fue suficiente.

—Eres mucho más hábil de lo que había esperado, Sasuke Uchiha —dijo Kadabra, dando una vuelta para irse—. Aunque yo soy resistente contra el Taijutsu, tú sin embargo conseguiste golpearme. Me iré.

—No es necesario —dijo Sasuke—. Estoy completamente seguro que Kakashi-sensei encontrará cómo podrán ayudarnos.

—Bueno, alguno de ustedes puede vigilar la familia de Tazuna —dijo Kakashi—. Alguien tan poco escrupuloso como Gatou puede mandar a alguien para tomar rehenes y así poder forzarlo a él a dejar de construir el puente.

—Como desees —dijo Kadabra con una reverencia.

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo Farfetch'd (los estoy nombrando por los Pokémon en lugar de usar números). También recibí recientemente la noticia de, posiblemente, la primera persona que ha leído esta historia y mi otra historia (Dankey Kang and the Grand tournament excluded). Y sigo estando muy sorprendido por su retroalimentación en esta historia.


End file.
